narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto's Wedding
Synopsis Konohamaru records a congratulatory message from Sakura for Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Sai isn't sure he can express himself in such a manner, but Sakura forces him to record a message as well. Sai struggles, coming off too stiff or too forced. Lee delivers a high-spirited message getting too close to the camera, Tenten finding it doesn't quite come across as congratulatory. Guy thinks there should be something symbolic onscreen, and suggests recording the message during the sunrise. Ino begins recording her message, but gets angry with Chōji and Shikamaru's comments. Akamaru suddenly topples her, and Kiba takes over the recording, sparking an argument with Ino. Konohamaru is bothered he can't seem to find someone to record a proper message. Konohamaru tries Iruka, who is very nervous, asks to postpone it so he can think of something to say. The next day, while trying to come up with something, Iruka finds Sadoru, a new Academy instructor, distressed by vandalism from students. He easily spots the perpetrators and when they try claiming they were just playing hide and seek, he tricks one of them into admitting to the vandalism, impressing Sadoru. Iruka comments that compared to Naruto, that was nothing. Sadoru is impressed, but the vandals think he's making it up, so Iruka adds to their punishment. Iruka reflects on how the village sees Naruto. Iruka is invited to take an exam for being vice-principal position in the Academy. Kakashi looks over the schedule for missions, seeing that if all of Naruto's friends go to the reception, there will be unfulfilled missions on the day. Konohamaru tries recording a message from Orochimaru, but Yamato covertly and emphatically tells him not to do it. Shizune tells Kakashi that Tsunade made a rule to determine which shinobi get to attend shinobi weddings based on their gifts, much to his dislike. Konohamaru and Ebisu find Iruka at Ichiraku, and Ebisu gets self-conscious upon learning of Iruka's offer. Kakashi asks what's up, having been there for a while without being noticed. When they tell him about Iruka's possible promotion, he says it would be difficult. After he leaves, the others discuss what he meant. Iruka decides to take the exam for vice-principal, and his efforts are visible to all in Konoha. Tsukune, one of the vandals, steals the Scroll of Seals after learning Naruto did that. Kakashi almost explains what he meant in Ichiraku about Iruka, but Shizune tells him about the scroll's theft. Iruka finds Sansho and Mibuna, some of the vandals, who confirm his suspicion. He finds the vandal and the scroll at the Hokage Rock, and apologises for always comparing his students to previous students, realising he just wanted attention. The vandal promises to try harder. Kakashi shows Iruka the scroll just has an Icha Icha volume, as if he'd leave the scroll where someone could steal it so easily. He then explains that what he meant about the exam being difficult is that it's on the same day as Naruto's wedding, and considers moving the exam to another day, but Iruka decides not to take it, noting his failure to notice his current students. Kakashi decides to make getting a wedding gift for Naruto and Hinata a mission, so he can determine who should go to the wedding and who should be on mission duty on that day. Credits